


Tell Me What You Want (I'll Tell You What You Get)

by Aud_Horne



Series: A System of Touch (and Gentle Persuasion) [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aud_Horne/pseuds/Aud_Horne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She scoffs and crosses her arms. “I will not be <i>bringing</i> you lunch. I'm <i>ordering</i> lunch for myself and I am <i>graciously offering</i> to add whatever you want to my order. Which you are paying for.” </p><p>He blinks and smiles. “Thank you, Felicity. I would like the stir-fry steak, please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want (I'll Tell You What You Get)

“Hey,” Felicity pokes her head into Oliver’s office. “I’m ordering from that Thai place. Do you want anything or are you planning on going out?”

Oliver sighs and leans away from his desk and backwards into his chair. His jacket is off and his tie is loose and she’s glad she checked in on him because he’s probably five minutes away from falling asleep. He’s getting better at this CEO stuff but the demands of the corporate world are not enough to keep him as alert as the demands of crime fighting vigilantism. That’s not a good enough excuse if he gets caught sleeping on the job, though. “It’s lunchtime?”

She pushes the door open completely and steps into his office. “It’s one-thirty, I’m hungry and Dig’s out.” She watches him yawn and rub his eyes. “So? Fried rice? Pad Thai? Garlic pepper stir-fry steak?”

“So you refuse to get me coffee but you’re gonna bring me lunch?” He asks as he loosens his tie, smirking.

She scoffs and crosses her arms. “I will not be _bringing_ you lunch. I am _ordering_ lunch for myself and I am _graciously offering_ to add whatever you want to my order. Which you are paying for.” She raises an eyebrow, daring him to make a comment. Hunger makes her cranky.

He blinks and smiles. “Thank you, Felicity. I would like the stir-fry steak, please.”

“Cool.” She nods and walks back to her desk to call in their lunch order.

Thirty minutes later, Oliver opens his office door, barely avoiding getting kicked in the shin by her attempts kick the door open herself as she tries very hard not to spill anything inside the two large brown paper bags she has in her arms. “Oh thank god,” she breathes as she walks in and hands one of the bags to him. He follows her to his desk where she’s setting out the food from the bag she’d carried over – there’s Pad Thai and fried spring rolls and the food he ordered. She calls out, “come on, the rest of the food’s in that bag!”

He hands the bag over and she takes out two plastic cups of Thai iced tea as he walks around his desk and sits on his chair. “I just ordered the stir-fry steak,” he mumbles as she puts the brown paper bags on the floor. His desk is covered in take-out containers.

“Yes, but I was hungry and you probably are too,” she hands him his chopsticks and a stack of napkins, “and you can definitely use the little caffeine kick.” She separates her wooden chopsticks and gestures to the drink.

“Thanks,” he says as he accepts the paper plate she hands him and they both fill their plates with food.

After she’s had a decent serving of everything she’s ordered, she pulls out a plastic container from one of the bags she’d set down, pulls the lid off the dessert and takes a bite. “God this is the best thing ever,” she groans around a spoonful of mango sticky rice. She takes another bite, closing her eyes and hums, happy and content. She opens her eyes and he’s staring at her. “I would share, but you didn’t order this, and I shared everything else.”

He sets down his now empty cup of iced tea just as she sets the dessert container down on his desk to pick up her drink. “You don’t _have_ to share,” he grunts as he reaches across the table and snags a forkful of sticky rice. “This is really good,” he attempts to reach over again.

She sighs and pushes the container a little closer. He _did_ pay for it. “One last bite and then this is all mine.”

“Whatever you say,” he says, mouth full as he reaches over for another bite.

When they’re done with dessert (that they end up splitting pretty evenly), she goes to grab her purse from her desk and walks back into his office, stopping by his desk. “So I ordered and put out the food, which means you have to clean up. Those are the universal rules. Please don’t throw the leftovers away; I’m eating them for dinner.”

Oliver blinks, looking at her.

“Toss the trash in the bin at the lounge downstairs, you don’t want your office to smell like Thai food when your three-thirty gets here,” she draws the last syllable out as she digs into her purse to check the time on her phone, “which will be soon.” She doesn’t wait for him to respond, just walks straight into the private bathroom in his office and shuts the door.

After she’s done freshening up, she walks past him and to her desk to find a brown paper bag with their leftovers on top of her desk. She sets it aside and sits down, looking over at him through the glass wall. She didn’t think he’d actually do it. She picks up her desk phone and dials his extension, hearing the ring from the phone echo in his office. He picks up but doesn’t say anything, so she turns to look at him again and she finds him looking at her from his desk. “I was just kidding, mostly, but thanks.”

He doesn’t answer, but she can see him shake his head a little bit, and she can hear the puff of breath he lets out as he chuckles quietly and hangs up. Maybe she’ll pick him up a coffee before heading into the foundry later tonight. She decides it doesn’t count because by then she’ll be off the clock.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Modest Mouse's [Ocean Breathes Salty](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPhnOKmhbBw).
> 
> Still taking [Tumblr Prompts](http://aud-horne.tumblr.com)!


End file.
